


conference call

by 2k13muke (bakingvideos), bakingvideos



Series: Het blurbs [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: CEO, CEO!Luke Hemmings, Dom/sub, F/M, Office Sex, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, basically this is based off of that part in hey everybody that killed us all :), fun stuff, you're lukes assistant and fuck buddy :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakingvideos/pseuds/2k13muke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakingvideos/pseuds/bakingvideos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which you tease Luke and get exactly what you're looking for</p>
            </blockquote>





	conference call

**Author's Note:**

> hello i wrote this because luke hemmings slayed my life in the hey everybody! video :) talk to me on tumblr: blackcatmichael.tumblr.com

He had been texting you all day while you were in the office working, making you eager to get done with your shift so you could go see him. You and him had established this relationship recently that involved mainly just casual sex. The weird part of it all was that he was not only your boss but the CEO of the company that you work for. Your relationship was kept as a dirty little secret between you two, but that made it all the more thrilling.

After you were done with your shift, you made your way back to his office. None of your other co-workers expected a thing between you two because you were his personal assistant, but things clearly have escalated between you two.

You push on the large wooden door to his office, not bothering to knock. “Luke?” You peer in and notice that he’s on the phone. He covers the speaker and whispers, “Conference call.” You smile at him as you close the door behind you.

His brow was furrowed as he talked to whoever he was talking to. He looked extremely irresistible. He was sat in his large black chair behind his desk. He was wearing a button up shirt with a small red tie that was loosely tied around his neck. His hair was a mess because he kept running his fingers through it, clearly stressed out about the call he was taking right now.

Just the mere sight of him turned you on, as he had been teasing you all day through text messages. All day he was telling you which way he’d have you and what he’d do to you when you got off your shift.

You walked over to him quietly and sat sideways in his lap. You lied your head on his shoulder and looked up at him. He started to softly caress your hair as he argued on the phone.

You started softly kissing him on the neck because you were getting impatient. He had teased you all day and now he’s making you wait even longer.

You sucked on his neck harshly, moving down towards his collar bone. You sucked on his weak spot and you could see him trying to hold in a moan while he was still on the phone with his colleagues.

He glared down at you giving you a warning look, but you kept going. You turned around so you could straddle him in his lap.

You decided to take things further and you started to grind on his already hard cock. He let out a soft groan and his dark blue eyes bored into you with a hint of anger and lust.

“Gentlemen, I have ran into a small predicament at the office, I am going to have to finish this another time.” He speaks professionally as he hangs up his office phone.

His eyes meets yours as you still are softly grinding on his now very hard cock. “That wasn’t very wise, Princess.” He states plainly.

You don’t have time to reply because in a matter of seconds he has you bent over his office desk. “Teasing me while I was on a conference call? Do you know how risky that was, baby girl?” He says but you can almost hear him smirk as he says it.

He grabs your arms and places them behind your back, securing your wrists with his tie. He then pulls down your skirt and throws it off to the side. You feel a deep throbbing in your core.

“You’ve been a very bad girl, Y/N.” He states as he grabs a handful of your ass, squeezing it. “And what do bad girls get, Y/N?” He says as he runs one finger down your core, collecting your wetness. “T-They get punished, Sir.” You say through your moans as he softly rubs at your clit.

“Yes, they do.” He says as he swiftly smacks your ass. You let out a yelp, and he begins to rub your now reddened ass cheek. He continues to rub it before quickly crashing down onto your ass again. He continued to spank you. After he was done, your ass was a darkened shade of red and it stung.

He lifted you up so that your ass was pressed into his front side. He kissed your neck harshly and you craned your neck to give him more access.

“Luke….” You moaned out, desperate to be touched. “Yes, Princess?” His hot breath hitting your neck. Your senses were heightened and you were wanting him to touch your throbbing core. “Please, touch me. Do anything.” You cry out softly.

He begins to rub your core harshly with his right hand, his left hand grabbing your boob and playing with your nipple. You moaned at his touch, sending shockwaves throughout your body.

“You’re such a dirty girl, Princess. Always wanting me, even at the most inappropriate times.” He says in a low, sultry tone.

“I want you now. Please Luke.” You say softly, begging for him to do something other than touching you. It was driving you absolutely insane.

“What do you want, Princess?” He says, as if he doesn’t know what you’re going to say. He just likes to hear you say dirty things, it turns him on.

“I want you inside me Luke. I want you to fuck me.” I say quickly. He chuckles lowly as he bends you back over the desk.

You hear him unbuckle his pants and grab a condom from inside his desk drawer. Soon after you feel his tip brushing over your entrance. You wiggle your ass in anticipation before he slowly slides into you.

You let out a loud moan as he fills you up. “You’re so wet, Princess. Feel so good.” He says as he grabs your hips, thrusting in and out of you agonizingly slow.

You groan at his pace, but you feel that familiar feeling bubbling up in your stomach. Luke quickens his pace and you can hear thighs clap against your ass, which still stings from your punishment.

You’re a moaning mess by the time you hit your climax and so is Luke. “Luke, I’m gonna-“ You say softly through your moans. “Go ahead, baby girl. Let go.” He encourages you as his thrusts gets sloppier and sloppier.

You and Luke groan as you both simultaneously orgasm. Silence falls the room and all you can hear are your quickened breaths. You hear him dispose of the condom and buckle his pants back up before tending to you.

“You did so well, Princess. So beautiful.” He praises you as he unties his tie from your wrists. You turn around to him and he pulls you in, giving you a soft kiss on the lips. You feel him smile through the kiss before pulling back, still holding you in his arms.

“Thank you, Luke. You didn’t do so bad yourself.” You say with a wink. He chuckles and lets you get back dressed.

When you’re done, you sit down on his lap and look into his eyes. He looks at you curiously, you could tell he had something on his mind.

“What’s on your mind?” You ask him. “I was just wondering if you would like to go on an actual date with me. Y’know, instead of just fucking in my office all the time.” He chuckles softly at you, seemingly nervous about even asking you.

You giggle and lightly smack his shoulder, “Of course, Luke. I’d be delighted.”


End file.
